Misunderstanding
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Oneshot. Raito is ignoring Misa again. She finds console in L's company but is there a misunderstanding somewhere while they talk? Misa x L. Not enough to rate it M


**Misunderstanding**

* * *

"Raito?" Misa peers at the bleary eyed brunet across the glass coffee table.

"Hmm? Is it time to leave?" Raito yawns, raking a hand through his auburn hair. He frowns when he checks the hour on his wristwatch.

"You are being obnoxiously insensitive, Raito-kun."

"Whose fault was it? If a certain somebody could just cut out the sugar junk during the ungodly hours and actually crawl to bed like an ordinary human being, we would not be having this conversation."

"I am afraid your affections have been misdirected, Misa-san." L takes on a tragic look. His expression turns impassive again when he munches on a chocolate donut.

Misa is about to protest when a soft snoring interrupts. The sleep deprived student has given up the fight against fatigue. It is Misa's first time looking at a sleeping Raito and she wants to squeal very badly. His gorgeousness leaves her weak in the knees every time. She quickly routes around the coffee table to sit at the gap between Raito and Ryuuzaki-san. Though she would rather have sat with Raito alone, this gap on the sofa is the only space available. She sighs happily and keeps more to the left side of the furniture because that's the section her boyfriend is snoring away peacefully.

With an uncharacteristic hungry gaze, Misa rakes her eyes on the sleeping youth from head to toes. Something has caught her attention and she backtracks towards the area below his belt. The fly is unzipped. Her cheeks become tomato red as she turns away with a racing heart that is beating much too fast.

"Yes, Misa-san?" L has noted the girl's quiet but fervent observation of Raito.

"Um.." The petite blonde is too embarrassed by her naughty peek at the unsuspecting Raito. "Misa has been thinking..is she not attractive enough?"

"I do find you attractive, Misa-san." L has the courtesy to gulp down his mouthful of carbohydrates before he answers. "Very much so."

The blonde model sticks out her tongue. She doesn't need his attention but maybe she could ask for some advice.

"How does a girl become more attractive, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"That is not in my area of expertise, Misa-san. You are beautiful as you are."

"Maybe not enough." Misa takes a look at Raito again and her blush returns.

"'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' I believe this is a wise saying."

"Oh! Ryuuzaki-san is the beholder!"

"Please do not make a statement without supporting evidence. It will lead to unnecessary misunderstanding."

The cute blonde giggles. The dark-haired man is clearly embarrassed. That should be enough to camouflage her own embarrassment.

"There is a way. However, you would need to discuss it with Raito-kun."

"Misa Misa is all ears."

"Intercourse. As frequent as possible."

Ryuuzaki-san must mean communication or contact as in going on dates. He simply talks in a strange way. She is indeed working hard to get Raito to agree to more dates, without success. She sighs unhappily.

"Raito doesn't want to. He always says he's too busy."

"Indeed, the setting is important. Without the proper mood, it defeats the purpose."

"That is the exact reason why Ryuuzaki-san should let Misa be alone with Raito!"

"Both of you are suspects. I'm sure Misa-san would understand. Do not mind my presence. Do as you like."

The unreasonable man! Well..

Misa scoops closer to L and watches like a hawk when he munches on his donut. Soon, the desired effect manifests. He shifts in discomfort.

"Misa-san? It is not ladylike to stare."

"Oh? I thought the exact words from Ryuuzaki-san were 'Do not mind my presence. Do as you like'. Did Misa misunderstand in any way?" She blinks innocently.

"All correct. You amaze me with your brilliance, Misa-san." L has always suspected there is some depth hidden beneath the cascading strands of silky blonde hair.

Misa sighs again. If she is so smart, why wouldn't Raito even look at her? That is a devastating blow to her self-esteem, which is something she would never whisper to another soul. Somehow, she leans closer to L, her bare thigh touching a bare foot on the sofa. Warm against cold. L stops in the process of licking his fingers and turns to look at her.

"If Raito were as nice as Ryuuzaki-san, Misa will be so happy." The blonde lets out another long suffering sigh.

"..." L is not experienced in the wooing of the female population so he just twists his toes in silence. That earns a giggle from Misa.

"Ah! That tickles!" Her thigh. His toes had tickled her.

Misa launches a tickle attack on L to retaliate. More thighs on feet, arms on legs, breasts against chest. She giggles through it all, feeling the happiness fizzing out to shower her in such pure joy. L has to stay on the sofa or he'll risk yanking on the chain and waking up a very angry Raito. He is not that ticklish but he humors her anyway and smiles for her benefit. He is also getting terribly aroused.

Misa's mood has visibly improved. Ryuuzaki-san is nice to be around.

"Misa is beautiful in the eyes of Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Without a doubt."

"Would Ryuuzkai-san like to have 'frequent intercourse' with Misa then?" She needs to use his exact wordings to avoid misunderstanding. It doesn't feel good to be made fun of.

"Only if Raito-kun doesn't mind." L replies carefully as a heat wave washes over him. How many times has he imagined the scenario! Though he has a feeling that Misa has mistakenly deemed intercourse to be something as genial as talking.

"But you would?"

"If I could." His voice is strained as he fights to cool this forbidden excitement snaking through his stomach. Things don't look good. He needs to wake Raito. Pronto.

Misa hops off the sofa and stands to face L. Both her palms are on his raised knees. She leans in to kiss him on the cheek while her hands slide down the slope of his thighs. L doesn't resist. When her fingers have reached his inner thighs, he closes his legs in a defensive reflex, trapping her hands unwittingly. She should be aware of his distended organ by now. Both their faces are flaming hot.

This time, Misa kisses L fully on the lips. It is brief and sweet. She moves her hands away from his embarrassing region. The pretty model understands about commitment and she wouldn't truly want to betray her love.

"Ryuuzaki-san seems like a patient man." Her breathing is slightly erratic.

"I am a gentleman." Right.

"If I'm ever troubled and alone, would you be there for me?"

"I would." When L thinks about her words again, he realizes the heartbreaking implication – if Raito doesn't return her love, will he still be waiting? He repeats with a firmer conviction. "Yes, I would, Misa-san."

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san." Her gaze holds a soft caress that he has never seen as she steps backwards away from him. It goes deep into his heart. The sudden rush of cool air is a cruel contrast to their cozy closeness just seconds ago.

"By the way, I do know what 'intercourse' means." The petite girl flashes him an impish grin before she bounces to the sofa on the other side and sinks into it.

L's eyes widen at the staged teasing and his cheeks reach the same shade of red as Misa when she first discovered Raito's condition. The brunet chooses this moment to wake up.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. You look suspiciously flustered."

"Consider it a rehearsal on your behalf. It can be upsetting when a certain zipper is not carrying out its duties properly." Misa is not the only one to notice this interesting detail.

Raito instantly covers his crotch and suddenly remembers Misa's presence. He is the third person in that room to flush a tomato red. L is amused at the highly contagious spread of flushing cheeks. Misa bursts out laughing while L resumes his snack consumption. There is a new understanding between these two. All from a nonexistent misunderstanding.

* * *

_Note:_ This has been in the brewing since my last MisaL fic, just finished it today. This is for The WRITER and her CRAFT (thanks for your encouragement). I hope this isn't turning out too badly, heh..


End file.
